Last Minute Shopping
by dennisud
Summary: A young man is in dire need of gifts the day before Valentine's Day. He gets some advice from another who knows exactly what he's gone through. A Valentine's Oneshot!


The Gift

By dennisud

It was a blistery February morning as a tall yet lankey young man was making his way from the local train station to the nearby Shopping district. It seemed to any who would observe that the young man was in a bit of a hurry as he was stopping at any gift shop and jewelry store he had come upon. Adding the the fact that it was February 13th made his urgency that much more clear.

"They're soooo going to kill me" was said by the now nervous young man. I gotta find them something that shows my love but still make it individual to each of them." he mumbled as he strides from one storefront to another.

Within two hours he found himself eating a quick lunch at an outdoor cafe' looking at a local newspapers adds. Obviously trying to find a unique gift for whomever he was shopping for. He let out a sigh as he dropped the newspaper and put his head in his hands, a sign of utter desperation.

Then a hand patted him on his shoulder which of course startles the man.

he looks up to see an older man maybe in his late 30's smiling at him.

"Seems your having a Valentine's Day dilemma, am I right?"

The young man nodded and waited for the other man to continue.

"So, is she that hard to shop for?"

"Hmmm, actually its two she's, I have two wives, and they are as different in their moods and tastes as night and day." The older man shook his head and chuckled at the younger man's problem. The younger man was not amused "Hey, its hard enough buying for one, imagine trying to buy for two wives who dearly love you, and whom you dearly love. Yet are so opposite it takes an army to find what they want. I'm sure you don't have that much problem having to buy for your wife." The younger man grumbles.

"Actually, young man I do know how you are feeling as I have 'three' wives." the older man said with a mischievous smile on his face.

The older man wished he had a camera to capture the look on the younger mans' face "Wait... you're telling me you have three wives, as in not more than four and less than two wives? The perplexed younger man asked.

By now both had sat down on the table of the open air restaurant where the first man had been sitting. As the younger man silently took in the new information the older man got the waitresses attention and ordered a light lunch as the younger man sat almost like a statue. The older man waited a few more moments until he said," As you know since the reformation, and the changes in the marriage laws I married my first and second wife who were living with me already. I even had three children with them both but we kept things quiet till the change."

The younger man perked up at the mention of children. "Yes I also have four wonderful children with Rei and Asuka." He smiled as the older man nodded.

"I only have one from each of them. We wanted to take our time with each child and actually my third wife who by the way is my second wife aunt, is finally expecting our 4th child." The older man smiled a smile that Shinji recognized.

"I know by how you smile your really do love them, your wives and your children."

"Yes, I do and I can see your dilemma with having such different wives." Then he motioned the younger man, Shinji Ikari closer to whisper to him; "My wife Ryoko always fights with my wife Ayeka. They seem to like to fight and Nioke seems to be the one that can manage them, even though she's my third wife. With two you must be the referee, am I right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my buying something special for them?" the younger man looked confusingly at the older man.

"Let me ask you this, which one is always the one to take charge and force her views on you? The one who makes thing perfectly clear and without doubt"

"That would be Asuka. She's definitely a take charge type."

The older man, Tenchi Masaki nodded. "Ok and so I assume the the quiet yet the solid foundation of the family would be..."

"Rei! Yeah she seems to be the calm in the storm, and is always a counter to Asuka's boisterous behavior."

"That is very much like my Ryoko and Ayeka. I must be lucky to have Nioke as my anchor with those two around." The older man chuckled. Shinji joined in as Tenchi's food arrived.

After a few minutes as both men ate, Shinji looked up as he finished his last bite. "Its all well and good that you have a very similar problem as I. But, I'm also thinking your here for the very same reason, yet instead you have to buy for three not two as I am."

"Very observant. Yes I'm here exactly for that reason and I thought after hearing your story why don't we both shop together and by having two sets of eyes we might help each other out with gifts for all of them." Shinji nodded and within a few minutes their lunches were paid for and both headed for a street in Kyoto known for specialized pieces of Jewelry.

Within a few more hours both men found themselves at the train station waiting for two bullet trains, one towards Tokyo-2, while in the opposite direction another was headed for the Okayama prefecture . Both men had several cloth bags all leather with cord bindings within larger bags. It was obvious that they both had found pieces which exemplified their views and their love for the women in their lives.

As the departure announcement for the Tokyo-2 train was announced both men turned towards each other bowed respectfully then shook hands with great emotion.

"How about I invite your family over in the spring. The lake sparkles so beautifully right below grandfather's shrine and I'm sure we have enough land and woods to keep your kids busy?"

"Sounds good Tenchi, I'll shoot it by my better halves when I get home. I'm sure we can get some time off so we can stay a week or so, will that be too much trouble?"

"Of course not Shinji, remember what I told you about my family, so the more the merrier! Tenchi answered enthusiastically. It seemed to Tenchi that he found a kindred spirit if not maybe a good 'go' player to compete against his father and grandfather.

Shinji was thinking ' A nice relaxing vacation ... until Asuka meets Ryoko and Ayeka. Oh well the kids will have fun.' He smiled a bemused look on his face.

Tenchi laughed knowing exactly what he was thinking.

They said their good-byes and headed back to their homes, with appropriate gifts for their loves and maybe having a new friend who were so similar.

Fin ... for now!

BTW: I do not own nor have any rights to Neon genesis Evangelion nor Tenchi Muyo.

So I don't have any $$$ nor make any when writing these little ditties!

Not pre-read not intended to. Just a look at what a meeting between Tenchi from the Current Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oki OVA series, and My NGE A/U story: "Bonds of Survival OAV". I might write a sequel sometime, but it won't be a regular update.

I'll be updating my Ranma 1/2 story "Trust" soon.

dennisud


End file.
